


We Shall Always Meet Again

by Meg11



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg11/pseuds/Meg11
Summary: This narrative takes place after Clarke has defeated the mountain. There will be grounder drama, Sky Crew drama and of course some Clexa smut. Clarke must find it within herself to forgive Lexa and assist her in uniting the sky people and all the grounder clans before leadership falls into the wrong hands. There will small love interests along the way and of course war. (My goal is to give Clarke and Lexa the storyline they deserve)





	1. Chapter 1

Comments/Likes/Follows always appreciated. It’s been a hot minute since I wrote a fic but I thought since it was winter break why not get my created juices flowing. Hope you guys enjoy. 

This takes place after Clarke leaves after the mountain falls Season 3 was bullshit to say the least so I thought I’d give Clarke and Lexa the story they deserve. 

One Month after the fall of the mountain:

Clarke had been stumbling through the forest for four weeks now going in and out of what seemed like a complete daze. She was leaving herself completely vulnerable every night, sleeping in the open with her fire burning and no protection, in all honesty she was completely shocked she was even still alive and no animal or grounder had taken her life yet. She had no idea what was happening back at Arcadia and to be completely honest she only hoped for the safety of her friends, however no part of her ever wanted to return to that metal container she once thought of as home.   
Clarke trudged on through the forest not having any destination in mind just following the river. It had gotten increasingly colder over the past few weeks and she could tell that winter was upon her. A small part of her was excited to see the snow however she was torn between the will to continue to survive and the will to stop trying all together. She had grown increasingly good at hunting, she had already lined her boots with rabbit fur from two rabbits she’d caught a week ago and skinned and ate. She had also managed to catch two deer, multiple fish and a black bear (which she hadn’t really planned on it was more so attacking her and she just so happened to win). She had turned the deer skin into warm leather pants and the other deer skin into a curve gripping leather top. Thank god for her medical stitching skills or else she would’ve had no idea how to put these things together. Just last night she had finished the beer fur coat she had been working on for the last week and a half. When you are alone in the forest you don’t have much to do except hunt, sew and walk. If anyone were to see Clarke they’d have to look twice because it was impossible to tell on first sight that she was skai cru and not a grounder.   
Clarke continued to walk on, stopping at a river to refill her canteen and wash her face. She also washed the five knives that she kept strapped around her waste and two to her thighs. She then washed the tips of the four bow and arrows she had managed to make, which took her almost the entire month to perfect. Just then Clarke heard the brush behind her, she immediately strapped up and pointed an arrow at the sound, but what stepped out wasn’t a ferocious animal however, it was a little girl who looked no older than three. Clarke immediately lowered her arrow and approached the grounder baby who must’ve wondered off from her parents; Clarke must’ve been near a village and had no idea of it. She approached the little girl.   
“Heya stik gada” (Hello little girl) Clarke cooed extended her arms to the baby to pick her up.   
“Heya Heya” (Hello Hello) The sweet girl cooed back extended her arms allowing Clarke to pick her up. Clarke looked around seeing if she could spot her parents, she started to walk past the bush keeping a keen eye on her surroundings for any grounders or animals that may bring her and this precious little soul trouble.   
“Ste nomon?” (wheres your mother) Clarke asks the young girl. Who points pasts the trees, which Clarke can only assume a small village lays behind, she picks up her pace trying to return the girl and get away without being seen however this plan was quickly changed when she got through the tree line and was met with three arrows pointing at her heart. She immediately guarded the child placing her behind her and holding her tightly to her legs.   
“Ai was bringing the goufa back” Clarke spoke in her broken Trigedasleng, she had improved immensely and could carry on conversation easily (at least with herself for the last month) but she was stumbling over her words in this moment.   
“Klark kom Skai Cru” Clarke said pointing to her self again hoping to diffuse the sitation. All of a sudden the little girl pushed around Clarke and started running towards a women who had appeared behind one of the men with arrows.   
“Ai goufa!” (my child) She ran to the child embracing her. “Thank you skai princess for returning my child to me. Lower your weapons men, the mountain slayer means no harm to our people…. She saved us.” Clarke’s spine crawled at the term mountain slayer, she still faced sleepless nights and was haunted by the thought of the innocent lives she had taken inside of the mountain when she eradicated it to save her people.   
“Please Clarke welcome to the Village of Glow, we are apart of the Glowing Forest clan and welcome you to feast.” The woman holds her child close and ushers Clarke over. Clarke was honestly exhausted and could use a hot meal, nice fire and a decent nights rest. She walked into the village with who she assumed the women the be the village leader. Once inside the village she noticed the strange glances then recognition igniting in their eyes, one by one they bowed to her… Clarke was shocked these people were bowing to her. Clarke let out a slight grimace when she figured they were bowing because of the mountain she had eradicated and lowered her eyes to the ground. She was sat at a large fire and immediately covered with a warm, large fur; she hadn’t even noticed she was shivering until she was warm. Then she was handed a large plate of food and a cup of what smelt to be some sort of alcohol; around her sat other warriors and the women with the child.  
“Clarke I am Kiera the leader of the village, we are apart of the glowing forest clan. I welcome you great mountain slayer to stay as long as you please, my men have already set up a tent for you to at least rest for the night. We thank you for all you have done for our people and I thank you personally for bringing my wondering goufa back to me. I am in debt to you skai prisa.” Kiera finished with the bow of her head. Then everyone around the fire did the same, slowly all bowing their heads to Clarke as she just looked on in awe.  
“Please no, no reason to thank me, you really don’t have to bow or anything either. Please stop.” Everyone returned eye contact and continued eating. Once they were done Clarke was shown to her tent. She thought to herself just one night and she’ll be on her way again, she can rest in the safety of the village for one night.   
However even though she found worth in the abundance of furs and fire burning she still awoke that night screaming however when she awoke there was someone rubbing her back and shushing her; while a warm hand wiped her tears away.   
“Klark ai sorry.” Clarke looked up knowing that voice absolutely anywhere, it was none other than the Heda of the 12 clans.   
“Lexa?” 

 

I hope you enjoyed. Comment/like/message anything and everything is appreciated (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Clarke forgive Lexa or will she forever hold a grudge? And what will become of this beautiful handmaid that Lexa has assigned to her? Will Clarke choose to stay or will she leave? So many questions to be answered.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! This is the second one and I hope that I can continue to update you guys throughout the week. I don’t have a clear direction to where I will lead this story but I have some ideas. Sidenote; The Trigedasleng translations are the words in parenthesis right after the spoken words for example : “ai hod” (my love) said _______. All questions comments and concerns are always welcome. ENJOY. 

Clarke immediately recoiled from the touch once it occurred to her that it was Lexa who was consoling her; the same Lexa who had left Clarke alone at the mountain a month before. Lexa was the reason Clarke was a mass murderer, Lexa was the reason Clarke had these night terrors every night and couldn’t forget all the innocent lives he was forced to take.   
“Clarke please..” Lexa reached out for Clarke again, Clarke immediately jumped up.   
“DON’T” Clarke’s voice echoed around the tent and she was sure it was heard by others in the village.   
“Please let me just…” but before Lexa could get another word out Clarke cut her off.   
“No you cant get another word out nor can you come up with some bullshit excuse as to why you have any right to speak to me or even be around me after what YOU did to me… what you made me do.” Clarke began packing up her things, put on once again leaving and wondering around like she had been for the past month. She wanted to be as far away from Lexa as soon as possible.   
“I made you do nothing, you made the choice” Lexa’s voice was no longer warm but now cold and she was stoic like the commander once again.  
“If you would’ve stuck to our plan… if YOU would’ve stuck by me I would never had to make that choice. I killed hundreds to people commander… I killed innocent children, I completely wiped them out.” Clarke began to feel one of many anxiety attacks she’s had in the month approach and Lexa could see the panic setting into her eyes.  
“Clarke breathe please…” She was once again the soft Lexa Clarke had often caught glimpses of when they were alone  
“No… Do not touch me” And with that Clarke grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the tent with a tent and her blanket. Once she was out of the tent the brisk air whipped at her cheeks and she took off at a sprint, she felt stuck, she felt like she was going to suffocate. If Lexa knew best she wouldn’t follow her, for her own safety because Clarke was torn between wanting to glide her dagger right over her jugular and wanting to just hold on to her and cry and never let go. These feelings were what kept her up at night when her nightmares would subside and these thoughts were what made her go into full panic mode.   
Clarke had probably been running through the freezing cold for 30 minutes now and he lungs were starting to burn. That’s when she suddenly heard the slight footsteps behind her, definitely a grounder because a sky person or animal would be making a hell of a lot more noise. Except now that she was listening more closely it sounded like two maybe even three people. She made the mistake of turning and looking which gave the now that she could see two large burley men following her through the trees a moment to catch up on her even more.   
Clarke then just stopped dead in her tracks because these two men were going to catch up with her regardless and she unsheathed two daggers pointing them at the men who stopped not even two feet away.   
“Bilaik ste yo!” (who are you) Clarke spoke to the men ready to fight if necessary although she did know how well she would be able to stand up against these two bear sized men.   
“Yo speak iyr sleng” (You speak our language) One of the burly men spoke up   
“Sha ai don nou ask nodotaim bilaik ste yo” (Yes I will not ask again who are you) Clarke was starting to become slightly worried because these men did not look like they were from this region. There markings white and blue and she had a sinking feeling they were of ice nation, the nation that took Costia from Lexa years ago.   
“We are from the ice nation.” The other man spoke in perfect English.   
“What are you doing here and why are you following me?” Clarke clenched her daggers harder.  
“Ai kwin wants yo” (my queen wants you) The other man spoke again.  
“Why?” Clarke was beginning to worry that this could get really bad really fast.  
“You are the great mountain slayer, the queen wishes for your company and to discuss many things that I am not entitled to share at the moment.” He then took a step closer.  
“Bants!” (leave) echoed from behind Clarke and she knew it was none other than Lexa. She was so damn quiet and so damn sneaky that Clarke had only heard these two men and never once heard a peep from her, Clarke however knew Lexa was mostly likely not alone she probably had her personal guard and a couple scouts out with her as well, all which were completely undetectable.   
“Heda we are only extending an invitation for Clarke to visit our lands and meet our Queen.” The man trying to reason with Lexa.   
“You tell Nia that if she would like to meet with Clarke she will find her in Polis, now leave before I have both of your heads for crossing into glowing forest territory without giving them advance knowledge of you doing so.” With that a snarl slipped from Lexa’s lips and the men were off back to the queen, which Lexa knew would surely be pissed off.   
“You have honestly lost your mind if you think Im going anywhere with you.” Clarke said beginning to storm away but Lexa grabbed hold of her arm.   
“You are unsafe in these woods, these men would have forced you to go whether you wanted to or not and then Nia would have done exactly to you what she did to Costia. You will be coming to Polis.” With the Lexa began to tug Clarke along with her and Clarke continued to uselessly struggle until they reached a clearing; here stood Indra and Lexa’s personal guard along with horses.   
“I said no!” Clarke tried to fight her way out of Lexa’s grip again this time Indra approached with rope securing her legs and wrists.  
“Listen sky girl, I haven’t been trying to fix a broken alliance with your people for the last month for you to get yourself killed and ruin it all. If you want your people to last through the winter you will cooperate and come to Polis, if not you’ll be forced to come for your own safety.” Indra hissed out as she tied her up and boosted her up onto the horse Lexa had just climbed atop.   
“So my only choice is to go is what you’re saying” Clarke grimaced as she wiggled around to get comfy but the taught rope was burning her wrists in the cold.   
“sha” Indra said getting on her horse as they all rode off heading towards Polis.

Arriving at Polis: 

It had been a long, cold night of riding but Polis’ gates where finally in view, just as the sun was starting the breach the horizon. As they rode through the gates a crowd immediately began to gather to welcome home their Heda. They dismounted their horses and Clarke was led through the crowd by Lexa, still bound at the wrists. Everyone began to notice Clarke and murmurs of Wanheda began, and then the chants started “Heda!Wanheda!Heda!Wanheda!” Was heard echoing all the way to the commander’s tower.   
“Wanheda?” Clarke asked confused, this was a word she wasn’t aware of.   
“It means Commander of Death. You are the commander of death, you freed my people of the fear of the mountain that has been plaguing us for centuries. You brought peace to their minds. It is a sign of respect and a sign of honor, they respect you.” Lexa explained as she led her to the lift that they would be taking to their rooms.  
Once at one of the top floors Lexa opened a huge wooden door with intricate designs on it ushering Clarke in and undid the ropes that had been holding Clarke’s wrists. Clarke rubbed at her wrists and looked around the room in awe.   
In the middle was a large wooden bed, with a canopy and piled with furs that looked soft and Clarke got the urge to just immediately lay down into. However her eyes continued to wonder, they looked out on the balcony that held a couch and candles that overlooked Polis. Clarke took a few more steps in noticing the tub in the corner with hot coals already started underneath it with a privacy screen set up. She continued to wonder deeper into the room noticing the chest full of clothes… grounder clothes all which seemed to be her size. Lastly he noticed the corner filled with books, paints, charcoal pencils and multiple canvases of different shapes and sizes, Clarke was left in complete awe.   
“This will be your room, my room is right across the hall. You will have a hand maiden assist you and if you need absolutely anything you can ask her for it. Two guards will be placed outside of your door, they can also assist you in any of your needs. Im not trying to hold you prisoner Clarke… I am just trying to keep you our of the hands of Nia.” Lexa explained still standing in the doorway allowing Clarke to take the time to look around the room that Lexa had spent the last month preparing. She needed it to be perfect, because even though she didn’t want to admit it she was hoping that this would help persuade Clarke to stay safe, near Lexa where she can watch over her and protect her.   
“I cant accept this.” Clarke finally said.  
“You can and you will. I mean I would like you to.” Lexa said trying to sound the least bit demanding as possible.   
“I will stay one night….” Clarke began but she was cut off.  
“Just sleep on it please, I will send taka to come and assist you with your bath and then she will escort you along with your guards to the feast that we will be having tonight.”  
“Okay…” Clarke agreed just too exhausted to argue anymore today at this point; with that Lexa left the room. Immediately after a toned, tan woman entered the room that didn’t look like any average handmaid; she had long black hair to her waist and had noticeable tattoos and braids throughout her hair.   
She bowed to Clarke “Wanheda I am here to assist you during your stay, I am Taka.”  
“Please just call me Clarke and there really is no reason to bow. Thank you for your help it’s appreciated.” And with that Clarke and Taka made their way to the tub and started preparing the water for Clarke as Clarke began to undress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that jealousy Lexa feels? Love is weakness, yet Clarke is a strength within her.

Taka assisted Clarke with her bath as she put in the essential oils making the room smell of lavender and mint. Clarke sunk deeper into the warm tub and took in a deep breathe. She didn't mind the fact that modesty was overlooked in the grounder community and nudity was not uncommon, she enjoyed that idea that it was seen as just the human body and not some piece of meat or object of sex. As she allowed herself to relax for the first time in months and just take in the relaxing moment Taka proceeded to wash her hair while humming under her breathe. "chof Taka" (thank you Taka) Clarke said as she was handed a towel and was assisted getting out of the tub, ensuring she wouldn't step on a hot coal laying underneath. Taka nodded in response and led Clarke over to the table which had a huge mirror hanging in front of it, like a makeshift vanity "while you dry I will do your braids if that is okay with you?" Taka asked looking for permission to proceed. "Of course Taka, that would be greatly appreciated." Clarke sat down and looked in the mirror, she felt clean and refreshed mentally preparing herself for what she was sure to be a long night ahead of her. "So I am not trying to pry but you honestly don't look like a handmaiden Taka... to me a I get more of a warrior vibe." Take smiled "sha Clarke I am no ordinary handmaiden and Heda knew you would sense this sooner than later. I am apart of her personal guard as well." Clarke turned around quickly "Then what are you doing wasting your time assisting me when you should be protecting her?" Taka let out a slight laugh "Oh Clarke I am more than happy to assist you and protect you. Heda has ordered me to do this and I am happily here to serve. If it stays between us when Heda is within Polis walls there isn't much protecting she needs, and if we are being even more honest Heda can protect herself we are more so there if she is outnumbered and needs assistance. Heda is one of the best warriors in all of the lands and needs no person to fight for her, for she fights for herself." Clarke turned and Taka continued to braid as Clarkes thoughts continued on; she should've known Lexa wouldve assigned someone to keep and eye on her whether it was for her protection or to keep her here or maybe it was a mix of both Clarke wasn't completely sure. Taka cleared her throat, obviously sensing Clarke was within her own thoughts and Clarke turned her attention to the mirror in which she saw the beautiful, intricate braids Taka had done throughout Clarkes hair. "Wow Taka Mochof." Clarke was stunned, "These are so beautiful thank you." "Of course Klark. Now we must get your dress on and your furs and we will be joining the festivities that are just beginning to start outside." Taka motioned toward the wardrobe and pulled out a stunning flowing white gown. The top had long flowing, shear sleeves with a plunging neckline to the waist the bottoms was flowing and left Clarke complete awe-struck. Taka assisted Clarke in putting it on corseting the back, pulling tight but not too tight. Clarke then slid on her thigh pieces to hold her two daggers to which Taka looked at her weird. "I know Im safe in Polis but I don't feel safe without them." Clarke explained sheathing her two daggers to which Taka nodded her head in understanding. Take then assisted Clark into a long fur coat, which was lined with thick deer skin that was bleached on the inside to match the brilliant white fur on the outside; it would surely do the job in keeping Clarke warm throughout the evening. "Mochaf." Clarke said as Taka slipped out of the room to get ready herself, Clarke just stared at herself in the mirror unable to believe that the person in the mirror staring back at her was herself... she'd never admit it to anyone but she even let out a small smile; this was the first time Clarke remembers smiling since before the mountain. There was then a slight knock on the door and Taka entered again, this time her hair in simple yet beautiful braids. She was dressed in leather pants, a long sleeve leather shirt and a big black fur coat; Clarke looked at her and was surprised at the small feeling she felt in her stomach could it be that Clarke was developing a small crush on this woman. "You look nice Taka." Clarke finally spoke out. "As do you Wan...I mean Clarke. We shall join the festivities now." And with that both Taka and Clarke exited the room and went down to the main courtyard to join the feast and festivities that were about to take place.

**In the courtyard:**

Multiple large round tables had been set up and it seemed all the people of Polis were beginning to be seated, however Taka led Clarke to a table up in the front. This was the table that Heda and her personal guard and others of importance were seated at. Clarke did not let the whisperings of Wanheda and the bows go unnoticed as she approached the front table however her eyes were drawn to Lexa, it was the first time she had seen her when she wasn't in commander gear. Lexa was dressed in a form fitting deep red dress that flowed out around her on the floor; she was cozied up in a floor length fur jacket and Clarkes breathe caught in her throat however she snapped herself right out of it, no matter how beautiful this woman was she was the one who left her at the mountain, she was the source of Clarke's pain. Lexa's eyes wondered Clarke's body as she felt the butterflies rise in her stomach, Clarke was absolutely breath taking the outfit she had one of the best seamstresses in polis make her in hopes of Clarke finally arriving in Polis one day was perfecting, the plunging neckline Lexa had greedily requested was absolutely exquisite.   
"Wanheda thank you for joining us." Lexa spoke loudly to the crowd of grounders, "Tonight we feast for you have defeated the mountain! A demon that has plagued my people for centuries. Tonight we eat and drink in honor of you, Clarke Kom Skai Kru, Wanheda, you are our commander of death!" With that Lexa raised her glass and everyone followed suit, cheering her on till' Lexa raised her hand to silence them as she took a gulp of the liquid within her cup. "My people feast and dance tonight! It is a night of celebrations!" Cheers erupted again and Clarke now bright red from embarrassment took a seat across from Lexa and next to Taka.   
"Mochaf Heda." Clarke said staring her into her beautiful green eyes. She would show Lexa the respect she expected her to show Clarke in public but behind close doors she was still dead to her. Clarke couldn't forgive her, no matter how hard she had to keep her eyes from wondering her body and her brain from adventuring to the place of thoughts that plagued her.  
Everyone ate and ate and drank and drank, Clarke was definitely beginning to feel slightly intoxicated, she couldn't remember if this was her fourth or fifth cup but next thing she knows is she's up and dragging Taka behind her to the dance floor. She couldn't tell if the burning sensation she felt on her back was all the alcohol or Lexa's stare burning through her.   
"Look after her" Lexa demanded of Taka before Taka was dragged away to find herself face to face swaying to the beating of the drums with the sky princess herself.   
"This is so funnnnn" Clarke said obviously drunk at this point and Taka smiled at her glad to see finally relaxing, she could sense the burden Clarke carried around with her daily and she could feel the pain she was enduring, Taka knew that Clarke deserved this and she would do what she could to assist this beautiful warrior in healing again.   
"Sha Klark" Taka said taking Clarke's hand and twirling her around then pulling her closer as they rocked to the beat of the drums.   
They danced like this for what seemed to be a long while when Clarke let out a drunk hiccup, which was then followed by a large yawn.  
"Tired Wanheda" Taka said jokingly, although she knew Clarke was tired and would most likely need assistance making it up to the room.  
"Sha" Clarke said resting her head on Taka's shoulder which made her stiff up slightly. Taka was no idiot she knew that Heda had a special liking for this girl but Heda wasn't known for sleeping alone often so how special could this girl be to her.  
"Lets go." Taka said leading Clarke back to the tower, assisting her when she drunkingly struggled until finally just sweeping her off her feet and carrying her the rest of the way.  
  
Lexa had not moved from her table during these festivities until she saw Clarke becoming tired, to which she watched Taka assist Clarke back to the tower at one point completely sweeping Clarke off her feet and carrying her the rest of the way. Lexa knew she couldn't be for Clarke what she needed, love was weakness and she would not put Clarke in danger of being held against her like Costia was. It was still painful for Lexa to watch as Clarke danced away the night with one of her personal guards Taka and then be assisted to bed by her; the thoughts running through her head right now were driving her insane and every ounce of her had hoped that Taka would not lay with her tonight, for Lexa wanted Clarke to lay with her. Lexa knew she was being greedy and unreasonable and finally got up from the table and walked to the tower, ready to write and hopefully keep her mind off of what may be going on next door.  
  


When Taka finally got Clarke to the room she was already half asleep, however when she laid her down Clarke sat up; "Do you know where the clothes are for me to change into? There is no way Im falling asleep in this... even if I am a little drunk."  
"Oh Clarke I believe a little is a slight understatement" Taka replied as she went to the chest and got out a night shirt and shorts; and then handed them to Clarke.  
Clarke giggled to herself, "You may be right on the drunk part, now can you help me get out of this?" Clarke turned around to get Taka to undo the corset of the dress. Taka obliged and then Clarke stumbled back and they both fell to the ground, which Clarke then broke out into a fit of giggles.   
"You Clarke are drunk and need water and a lot of rest." Taka said picking Clarke up and finishing with the dress while handing Clarke the night clothes.   
"You Taka are right." With that Clarke curled up under the furs and laid down, Taka began to exit the room when Clarke spoke up, "Can you stay?" Clarke let out quietly.  
"I don't know if that..." Taka began before Clarke cut her off. "I keep having nightmares and I just... I don't want to be alone, nothing but sleep I promise."  
Taka nodded in agreement and took out more night clothes from the chest and changed into them leaving her clothes piled at the bottom of the bed she then climbed into the bed with Clarke, to which Clarke then cuddled up to her resting her head on her shoulder as Taka wrapped her up close and rubbed her back to her breathing evened.   
This girl... this girl will be the death of me; Taka thought to herself. She then allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well. 

Hours went by and the girls slept soundly however Taka felt Clarke beginning to stir and she woke, she knew she must be having one of her dreams and then Clarke let out a blood curdling scream and shot straight up, looking like a deer in the head lights. Taka immediately held her close consoling her, "Im here Clarke, I am here. You are safe I promise you are safe. Ai Wanheda rest... get back to rest you are safe. I am here to protect you." Just as she is consoling her Lexa bursts in to the room but stops in her tracks when she see's Taka in Clarke's bed consoling the crying girl completely oblivious to her entrance into the room.  
Lexa felt a pit of fire burn in her stomach as she wanted to rip Taka out of the bed and lay there with Clarke holding her close and consoling her. She felt hot tears form in her eyes before she quietly exited the room leaving Taka to console Clarke and hush her back to sleep. Lexa knew Clarke hated her and she knew Clarke was drunk but some part of her deep down felt that maybe, just maybe something could possibly work. However, now she can see that Clarke is wasting no time in finding someone to warm her furs and to make it worse this someone is one of Lexa's most trusted personal guards, a girl that Lexa knew when she was young and training to become commander. Lexa knew Taka was an amazing woman and an amazing warrior but Clarke was hers... she wanted her to be hers. The internal fight she continued to face was ruining her. Lexa returned to her room opening her journal and continuing to drink as she hoped to forget what she had just saw. She would be sleeping alone, as Clarke's furs were being warmed.   
This... This wasn't going to work. 


	4. Steps to Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke awakes next to Taka with a killer migraine and a very grumpy Commander to deal with throughout the day.

Clarke awakes barely able to open her eyes to the bright light; she hadn't felt this hungover since her friends and her gathered and drank a large portion of Monty's stash of alcohol. She rolled over bumping into the warm body of someone else which made Clarke sit straight up, her first thought was no way did I sleep with Lexa. However when Clarke shot up Taka did the same and Clarke let out a sigh of relief. "Hello princess." Taka sat up yawning, "how are you feeling today?" "Not too great Taka.... um but did we?" Clarke asked alluding to the fact that she didn't have any recollection of the majority of night, the last thing she remembers is dancing with Taka at the festival and then now awakening in her bed in some night clothes. Taka let out a slight laugh "No Clarke I am not one to take advantage of the drunk, although you should definitely be careful with your alcohol intake. Are you feeling okay though? You and a night terror last night." Clarke looked down at the bed slightly remembering awaken in the middle of the night and being lulled back to sleep, "Im okay thank you for staying with me, Im really sorry about that." "Please no apologies, everyone is fighting their own demons and everyone has something haunting them. You must learn to fight these demons and overcome them, because there is no use into holding onto something so painful. Keep it with you but do not let it control you." With that Clarke let out a small smile and Taka knew that she had hopefully said the right thing. "So what is the plan for the day?" Clarke asked trying to change the subject, no longer wanting to linger on the fact that the mountain still haunts her. "How about a bath then some breakfast? I know that Heda wanted to meet with you at some point today to discuss whether you would stay in Polis and plans as to what to do about the Ice Nation and Skai Cru." Clarke let out a long yawn and then slipped out of bed to go ready the bath. "I will go get food while you bathe." Taka said removing herself from the bed as well and exiting the room. Another handmaiden entered the room this one Clarke had not yet met however she looked a lot more like a handmaiden then the warrior Taka was, without speaking a word to Clarke she quickly lit the coals and filled the tub with water then placed in lavender and rose. She then handed Clarke a glass of water and quickly left the room. That was extremely weird, Clarke thought to herself but she let it pass and undressed getting in the tub, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to go blank. Clarke must've drifted off to sleep because she awoke with someone clearing their throat and letting out a slight giggle. "Sleepy sky girl?" Taka joked as she handed Clarke a towel and then pointed to the food laid out on the table on the balcony to her room. "It's chilly out but if you were your furs it would be nice to get fresh air and make use of your balcony before the snow comes." Clarke smiled in agreement as she took the towel and then changed into black leather pants, a long sleeve black shirt and then slipped on her floor length white fur coat that she had worn the night before, she left the towel rapped around her still wet hair; she then went and joined Taka who was already seated on the balcony changed into her clothes for the day, her own hair still damp but already braided. "Do you know when I will be meeting with Le.... I mean Heda?" Clarke asked. "She would like to meet you after breakfast and Im warning you she didn't seem to be in the best mood today." Taka said remembering the messenger sent to her room by Heda, demanding Clarke's presences after breakfast and that Heda would like to speak to her in private later tonight. "Of course she's not." Clarke grumbled inhaling the food on her plate and downing three glasses of water. She sat there while Taka removed the towel from her hair and began braiding it. Clarke overlooked Polis and sat in awe at the beauty of the bustling streets. When Taka was done she led Clarke inside to see the mirror and Clarke smiled approvingly. "I guess it's time for us to go meet with the grumpy Heda huh?" Clarke said sarcastically as the left the room letting the large wooden door slam behind them. They walked into silence to the stairs which then brought them to what Clarke had to assume to be Lexa's war room. Taka knocked twice then Clarke heard Lexa through the doors. "Enter." Taka held the doors open for Clarke and then bowed out as she left Clarke face to face with Lexa. "Heda." Clarke said with a slight bow. "Clarke. How was your night? I hope you enjoyed the festivities." Lexa asked with a slight bite to her tone. "I thoroughly enjoyed my time, thank you." Clarke said knowing they were both walking a thin line. "I am assuming you are deciding to stay more than one night..." Lexa said obviously preluding to the fact that Taka had spent the night in Clarke's room. "Why would you assume that?" "It seems you have already made a close friend within the day you have been here." "Yes, Taka is very nice I enjoy her company." Clarke replied now understanding where this was going, she began to get slightly annoyed. "Oh I bet..." but before Lexa could finish Clarke cut her off. "It is none of your business who I choose to spend time with and who spends time with me as long as I am in no danger. You are the one who assigned Taka to me." "To protect you! Not warm your furs at night!" Lexa let out before being able to stop the anger boiling in her stomach, she was a huge pit of jealousy. "It is not your business who stays with me at night! It is not your place to question me..." Lexa was the one who then cut Clarke off. "I am Heda I can question anyone I please!" "You are not my Heda! You are someone who abandoned me at the mountain, you are someone who I thought cared about me until I released you care about no one but your people and yourself." Lexa sat there baffled at Clarke's statement. She was right in a way, she was not the leader of Clarke's people at least not yet. "Are we done here?" Clarke said. "We will be done when I say we are done." Lexa huffed back at her, this was when Clarke completely lost it. "No we are done. We are done with this conversation, you cannot choose to attack my personal life and then try to be Heda at the same time. You cannot be Lexa and Heda with me. You lost that privilege when you left me, you could've been the one warming my furs, you could've been the one who warmed my furs, you couldve been the one to deter these awful night terrors from happening, but you weren't and you won't be. When you decide to discuss something with me of importance to my people and their safety then we shall meet again, until then leave me be... and if you dare even think of taking Taka off my guard I will leave Polis. I am not your prisoner, I will not be treated as one." With that Clarke stormed out, leaving Lexa steaming in her chair, she called Taka into the room while Clarke huffed back up to her room pissed. "You harm her. You hurt her, you hurt me. I will have you tied to a tree and killed the most painful way of any harm emotionally of physically comes to Wanheda, do I make myself clear?" Lexa glared through Taka. "Sha Heda." Taka said with a bow and removing herself from the room before Lexa changed her mind and killed her on the spot, which Lexa wanted to do but Heda could not. She couldn't let love be a weakness to her and maybe it would be best for her if someone else was preoccupying Clarke's time and bed, it would make it easier for Lexa to stay away from her, for her to keep things between them strictly business or so she thought.

**Back in Clarke's Room**

Taka enters finding Clarke out on her balcony sketching in one of the notebooks the commander had placed in the room. Taka should have known better, she has known Lexa before she won the conclave and was chosen as Heda. She knew that the way she looked at Clarke was a way that she hadn't looked at someone since Costia.   
"Wanheda." Taka said slightly bowing before walking out onto the balcony, maybe it was time she became more professional.   
" Taka, please I thought we talked about this..." Clarke said not knowing what Lexa had told Taka but it was enough for her to start to act weird and cold around her, Clarke could sense it just with her presences.   
"I just feel as if we may have made things too personal. I am your guard, I was assigned to you.." Taka began but Clarke cut her off. She stood up and hugged your then placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"Please do not allow what Heda said to you ruin a new friendship we are making." Clarke said not wanting to ruin the only sincere thing she has experienced in the past months.   
"Sha Klark" Taka replied placing a kiss on Clarke's forehead.   
Taka and Clarke then exited the room on their way to go explore the market and allow Clarke to see Polis in the daytime when its flourishing and Clarke is sober enough to remember it. Clarke tried her best to ignore the bows and murmurs of Wanheda as she walked by the grounders of Polis, however she didn't feel out of place here she felt almost like it was a long lost home and she was finally safe, after months of being on Earth she finally felt safe and almost slightly at peace with herself.  
Take and Clarke went from booth to booth in which the people of Polis gifted her with many things that Taka explained she must take or else it would be seen as a sign of disrespect. Clarke thanked each one and admired the different things she had received, a new pair of dark leather pants and a holster for her daggers, a set of charcoal to draw with, beads to be placed in her hair and a sweet young girl approached her handing her a bracelet that was woven. Clarke got down on a knee and hugged the sweet little girl who blushed and ran off back to play with her friends staring at Clarke from a distance.   
After wondering around the bustling market for a little while longer Clarke and Taka returned to the tower to eat lunch, this lunch would be eaten with Lexa and the rest of her personal guard.   
They entered the room which was stiff with silence and awkwardness, Taka felt the eyes of her friends who were in the personal guard on her.   
"Heda" Taka said bowing slightly while entering and taking a seat, Clarke bowed slightly but said nothing and took a seat next to Taka.   
"Thank you for joining us Wanheda, how was your day in the market?" Lexa asked obviously making it clear to Clarke that she went no where and did nothing without her noticing.  
"It was lovely Commander. The people were very generous and very welcoming, I am throughly enjoying my time here so far." Lexa nodded her head and waved over the maidens to serve the food, this time though Clarke waved off the alcohol and took water instead, as did everyone else at the table.   
"This evening I would like to meet with you to discuss the sky people." Lexa said directing this statement at Clarke.  
"Sha Commander." Clarke said keeping her eyes on her food, obviously still extremely pissed off but not trying to cause any issues in front of Lexa's people.  
"Taka I will need you to assist with trainings today, Bron will take over guarding services for the remainder of the day with Clarke." Clarke looked up at Lexa glaring straight through her just waiting to give her an earful when she could get her alone. Taka nodded in agreement knowing exactly why Lexa was doing this and contemplating that maybe it would be best. Taka had only known Clarke for two days and she was already growing fond of her, and who could deny her beauty.  
"Sha Heda" Taka replied finishing her food and exiting the room to go assist with trainings for the day.  
Clarke shortly excused herself after and returned to her room which she was followed closely by Bron when she got to the door she glared at him, "Im sure you're great and all but wait out her I want to be alone. Please inform me when Heda has returned to her room I wish to speak with her."  
"Sha Wanheda." Clarke didnt even bother to correct him instead she entered her room slamming the door behind her.   
She returned to her balcony sketching away until the sun began to lower on the horizon, there was a knock on the door and then Lexa entered.  
"You requested an audience." She said knowing exactly how this conversation would be going.  
"Yes I thought I made it clear that if Taka was taken off my guard I would be removing myself from Polis"  
"You did Clarke, however she is one of if not the best warrior and I needed her today. She should be done shortly to return to you." Lexa went to leave the room but Clarke was up and blocking the door. Lexa noticed Clarke had gained speed and was extremely stealthy from her time alone in the woods.  
"Don't act like it was just to help training. If it happens again I will be leaving." Clarke said opening the door for Lexa and motioning her to leave.  
Lexa didn't say anything and walked across the hall to her own room, a sinking feeling setting in. She needed to make the decision between keeping Clarke safe within her walls or letting her jealousy take hold and allowing her to leave. She just didn't know if she could fall asleep each night while she was here knowing that Clarke was snuggled besides someone else, who was not her right across the hall.   
Lexa took a seat out on her balcony, opening her journal and beginning to let it all fall out, she felt a tear escape her eye and then just continued to let them fall; within her room she could be Lexa she would allow her Heda mask to slip and she would mourn that she may have lost Clarke once and for all when she was so physically close to her. Love was weakness, she kept reminding herself yet Clarke, Clarke was such a strength. 

 


	5. One Month Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments/kudos/follows I throughly enjoy interacting with all of you and please keep them coming. I love to hear how you feel the story is progressing. This Chapter is a month hop from where we left off last. I know you are all itching for some Clexa action and you may just be right on the brink of getting it.   
> This is just a short chapter something I've been thinking about and I am up and unable to sleep so I was hoping to give you a small taste of the chapter that I will be finishing up and posting tomorrow. Enjoy (:

**One Month Later**

Clarke had remained in Polis for the past month. She had formulated a deal with Lexa that she was allowed to disclose to Marcus that she was safe within' Polis however if any Skai Cru came to Polis to retrieve her or see her she would leave. She just wasn't ready to face those demons yet, however she knew that she must soon. She knew that the rift between the ice nation had continued to grow, no attempt on her life had been made since she was inside Polis however she knew of the mumblings that the ice nation was formulating their army to march closer to other territories. Marcus had made it clear that he had not had any contact from the ice nation, however he had expressed hope to become more than just an alliance, even though a large portion of the Sky Crew were still against it. Abby had started writing to Clarke and Clarke had returned her letters, never getting too personal just informing her of the happenings of the city and what she had been up to since her time in Polis. Abby knew that the mountain was a clear NO topic and she had never brought it up in her letters, she just expressed her love and desire to see her daughter again soon. It had already been over two months since she saw her last however she was pleased to hear she was safe, even if she was with the grounders who had betrayed her people.   
Clarke had continued to spend time with Taka, falling asleep next to her every night and waking up with her every morning. However they had never gone further then cuddling and Taka consoling her through her night terrors. Taka was beginning to learn that even though she felt Clarke had a desire for her, her heart still was Lexa's and she would be a good friend to her until she expressed a want to be anything otherwise; this wasn't exactly ideal for Taka but she enjoyed Clarke's friendship just as much as she perceived she would enjoy a relationship with her.   
Clarke and Lexa were beginning to get on better terms, Lexa still assumed that Clarke and Taka did a lot more than just sleep at night however since their argument she never removed Taka from Clarke's guard and she never entered Clarke's room no matter how hard it was to stay outside the door when she screamed at night from the demons that haunted her. There were many nights over the past month Lexa spent leaning against Clarke's wooden doors tears streaming down her face wishing she could be in their to aid her dear sky princess, but knowing she couldn't and that it would go against everything Titus had engrained within her. However she did begin to train with Clarke over the past few weeks and this allowed them a couple hours together each day, just the two of them and Lexa enjoyed and thrived in these hours. She taught Clarke how to defend herself and also how to attack, she was impressed with how well Clarke was learning and the strength she had developed, if it mattered at all Lexa would say that Clarke looked like she had lived on the ground her whole life. Clarke was just as successful as many of her top warriors and even more hardworking, when Lexa wasn't training with her Clarke was either training with her other warriors or assisting in the medical tent.   
Today in training Lexa had Clarke pinned to her ground with a blade to her throat Clarke let out a small giggle and Lexa couldn't help but smile. They trained alone in the fields with no prying eyes and this allowed Lexa to let her Heda mask down a little more with Clarke.  
"what is that commander 56 - 0 ?" Clarke said pushing herself up off the ground and resuming a fighting stance.  
"Sha Klark" Lexa said resuming her fighting stance as well, Clarke felt the warmth fill her stomach at the sound of Lexa saying her name. The way he tongue clicked and the way she let the R roll gave Clarke shivers. She couldn't deny that she was allowing the commander in slowly again once more.  
"You are learning though Clarke, it took me more time and a lot more energy to pin you that time. You would stand well against another opponent. I just happen to be the best opponent you will ever have to stand against." Lexa said as she circled her blonde, blue eyed prey.  
"Hmmmm someone has a big head don't they." Lexa was beginning to get use to these sky people sayings and now knew that Clarke wasn't really saying her head was large just that she thought very highly of herself, which in all honesty when it came to fighting she did. She beat out every other natblida in the Conclave and is one of the most accomplished commanders to be in power.  
This time Clarke found herself pinned to the ground, however it wasn't because she was tired but because she got distracted with Lexa's mesmerizing green eyes and within seconds Lexa had pounced on her.  
"Distracted my sky princess?" Lexa joked with her, Clarke began to love this time she had spent with Lexa, it was the only time she saw her Heda mask fall and it was even nice to see her joke around with her. Lexa helped Clarke up off the ground and they both grabbed their water which was sitting by a tree, they took a seat to rest.  
"Thank you for convincing me to do this, I know I was extremely stubborn about it at first but I think it's important for me to know how to fight and who best to learn from then you. I know that I've been difficult this past month and Im sorry. I do truly appreciate what you have done for me and I am learning to forgive you... forgiveness just takes time." Clarke explained as she fiddled with a flower in her hand.  
"I understand Clarke, forgiveness is not easy, I just only hope that you see that if you were given the same deal to get your people out without having to harm any and risk anymore of their lives that you would've taken it too. The decision has haunted me everyday since I took that deal but my people must come first, no matter how much you mean to mean." Lexa ended staring at Clarke as the sun reflected off her skin and her pale skin was flushed from the heat and sun.  
"You know Taka and I..." Lexa cut Clarke off before she finished.  
"Taka is a fine woman and a brilliant warrior I only wish you the best." Lexa said but before she could stand up to collect her stuff to avoid the rest of this conversation clark stopped her.  
"Taka and I are friends Lexa. She is a beautiful woman and a brilliant warrior but all she does and provide comfort to me when I wake up from night terrors and protect me from anything that could harm me. Don't get me wrong we have formed a beautiful friendship but that is all that it is... a friendship." Clarke said standing up as well and peering over to Lexa who seemed to be smiling at her feet. Lexa had assumed for this past month Taka and Clarke had been forming a relationship when in reality they had only been forming a friendship.   
"We should go back to the tower and wash up, the other clan leaders will be arriving today to discuss the advances the ice queen continues to make, tonight we will have a feast to welcome them; not nearly as fancy as the one we through for you but feast with music and food non the less." Lexa informed Clarke of.  
"Well I will be looking forward to seeing you at the feast, I hope that the war discussions go smoothly and if there is anything needed of me please don't hesitate to ask." Clarke said as they continued to walk back to the tower to clean up and Clarke would rest before readying for the festivities ahead.   
"Well since you said that tomorrow I was hoping that you would meet with the clan leaders and I to discuss Skai Cru's position on this and Marcus could possibly come to Polis later this week to sit in on the discussion as well... if you are comfortable with that."  
"Yes Lexa I would be more than happy to do that and Im sure Marcus is just itching to come and see Polis, every time he writes he expresses how interested he is and how much he hopes that he can formulate this alliance with you. He has a strong respect for your culture and people."  
"Yes" Lexa agrees "Marcus is a good man."  
"Yes he is now..." Clarke says thinking back to the man she remembered on the sky ship "I also think it's time for me to confront some of my people... confront some of my demons."   
Clarke and Lexa had reached the tower at this note and took the elevator up as Clake got off on their floor and Lexa continued up to her throne room to greet the Clan leaders and ambassadors who were beginning to arrive.   
Clarke greeted Taka at the door and proceeded inside as a handmaiden came in and began to run a bath for Clarke.  
"Another good lesson I presume." Taka stated noticing the uplifted mood Clarke was in, "looking forward to another grounder festival?"   
"Yes I am... however this time I will be monitoring my alcohol intake a bit closer" Clarke joked as she undressed and got into the tub. She allowed her muscles to loosen in the hot water and her body to soak.   
She continued on telling Taka about what she had learned in her lessons today and about how Marcus may be coming later this week, that she was both excited to see some of her people however also terrified to face them. Taka expressed how she hoped this would help with the demons she faced at night and Clarke had hoped the same.   
Clarke removed herself from the tub and dried off then wrapped her head in the towel to dry her hair as much ash she could before Taka could braid it for her. She then went to a chest and pulled out a pair of black leather skinny pants. She then put on her holster with her daggers, she then placed on a long sleeve, tight form fitting black top with a overlaying tight fitting black jacket. She then placed on her floor length white fur coat, which was her signature piece and was known to wear it often. There was now sleet beginning to fall and Clarke was looking forward to the first snow that stuck, however it was becoming extremely cold out which required Clarke to wear more layers, especially when the night fell even if it was in buildings because honestly these brick walls did not hold in a lot of heat.   
  


Clarke sat on her balcony for an hour sketching before Taka came back changed into her outfit for the evening and took the towel off Clarke's head and began to braid her hair. The frosty air bit at Clarkes ears and chilled her to the bone however the balcony was her favorite spot, she spent at least a couple hours out here each day sketching. When Clarke's hair was finished they both got up and went down to the ground floor they went outside and were greeted with the smells of many delicious foods and meats and large fires throughout the area keeping it as bright and warm as possible. Clarke walked toward the head table where she spotted Lexa along with the other Clan leaders and ambassadors, this would be the first time Clarke would be meeting them and to say she was intimated would be the least. She could already feel their eyes sizing her up, she was sure some of them were shocked that this small, blonde hair sky girl was the one who defeated the mountain. The close she approached the more anxious she grew however Take kept pushing her along.   
"It will all be okay" Taka whispered into her ear "You are Wanheda, hold yourself like the commander of death and demand respect."  
With that Clarke straightened her shoulders and back and walked with a purpose. Once she reached the table she slightly bowed to Lexa and let out a low "Heda" to which Lexa nodded and in return Clarke took the seat across from her, Taka sitting in the one next to her.   
Clarke's eyes immediately found the large burley man that was dressed in the same colors as the men from the forest and she knew he had to be of ice nation but of course they wouldn't send their queen.  
"You must be the all great Wanheda" This burley man was the first one to sneer and Lexa let out a small growl that fought its way out through her throat. She knew the ice nation would be testy with Clarke but this was too much, too soon and she would not allow him to embarrass her in front of the other clan leaders, however before she could say anything Clarke spoke up.  
"Sha." She spoke with determination in her voice, a voice which commanded respect. Clarke was even shocked at what was coming out of her mouth, "I am Wanheda, however I do not know your name. Have you defeated any mountains that have plagued your people for centuries? Have you brought peace to clans that have fought for hundreds of years?" Clarke slowly drank out of her cup and stared this large man down who she caught completely by surprise, by the looks of it she caught everyone by surprise. "So you are?" She asked again, taking another sip and Lexa fought the giggle that was trying to escape her lips. She was so memorized by this woman that fell from the sky, such a strong individual that left her in complete awe. 


	6. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTE TO READERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!

Hello to all my amazingly wonderful readers! I am so sorry I haven't gotten another chapter up yet. Some unforeseen things have happened in life which have kept me from writing the next chapter however I have started it and I hope to have it uploaded by tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you for your patience with me and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! Your support and kudos are always appreciated. Feel free to continue to comment/like/share I love interacting with you guys (: Hope you all have an amazing day!


	7. The Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets people from different clans. Lexa and Clarke continue to grow closer.
> 
> I know this isn't a long one but I wanted to give you guys a little something, something. Thank you for the comments/Kudos/Follows keep them coming I love interacting with all of you lovely humans (:   
> I promise a more lengthy update soon!

"Yes Wanheda I have heard of your flowing blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes that have brought the mountain down and not only saved us but your own people from its malice." Spoke the Azgeda man, "My name is Roan, my mother is the Queen Nia." Clarke obviously knew Nia wouldn't come to the festivities I mean it was a war that was about to rage on with her. However, Clarke was also shocked that someone from Azgeda was here at all. Lexa tried to choke back the growl forming in her chest.  
"Roan." Clarke nodded to him and went back to the rest of the table ready to meet the rest of the leaders. Lexa began going around the table and listing off the different leaders who were there,  
"You of course know Kiera from Trishana" (Glowing Forest) Lexa stated beginning to go around the table introducing the different people each bowing at Clarke as Lexa listed them off, "Luna Flowkru (boat people), Caris of the Sankru (Dessert), Uzac of the Yujleda (Broadleaf), Jakran of the Ouskejon Kru (Blue Cliff), Maton of the Delfikru (Delphi), Lana of the Podakru (Lake people), Pea of the Ingranrona (plains people), Kona of the Boudalan (Rock Line) and Shana of the Louwoda Kliron (Shallow Valley)." Lexa finished with a  smile at Clarke.  
"nice kom meet yu" (nice to meet you) Clarke said as they began to serve food and beverages. She conversed with the group about sky life and uncomfortably about how she defeated the mountain. Lexa was impressed with her ability to speak of something that haunted her so much at night.   
As the night went on so did the festivities, tonight was time to talk about the war approaching but time to celebrate the clans being together and having a good time; tomorrow would be time for discussions of the unavoidable war that was resting on the horizon.   
Clarke vivdly remembered Taka saying this feast wouldn't be as crazy as the last however although there weren't as many people and as loud of music Clarke still found herself getting a bit on the tipsy side. She caught herself on multiple occasions staring at Lexa's plump lips as she spoke and she found herself blushing whenever they caught each others eyes.  
At some point the other clan leaders began to dismiss themselves and go to their rooms before the long and loud talk they were sure to proceed with tomorrow, about the war they were surely about to go into. Eventually the numbers dwindled down to few and Lexa kept eyeing Clarke as she took another sip out of her sixth glass, Lexa had to admit she was slightly tipsy herself however she would never allow herself to get to the point of drunk where she was unable to protect herself or her people... or Clarke.   
"Sky princess how about you put that glass down and head up to bed?" Lexa whispered into her ear jokingly... but in a way slight serious she didn't want Clarke around all these people where she could be taken advantage of.  
"Yes Heda that would be a good idea" Clarke said standing up wobbly.   
"Taka please bring Clarke..." But Clarke cut her off before she could continue  
"I don't want Taka to take me Lexa, I want you." She whispered under her breathe so only Lexa could hear as others continued to roam by either continuing with the party or heading back to their homes for the remainder of the night.  
"Clarke you are..."  
"Just walk me Lex." Clarke pleaded and how could Lexa say no to that, I mean this was what she had been wanting with Clarke just some alone time... alone time that didn't involve them sparring in the fields.   
As they walked toward the tower they were silent although the chemistry between the was undeniable, Clarke continued to brush her fingers along Lexa's hand and leg as she walked, Lexa looked at Clarke questioning and Clarke only smirked which showed Lexa that this flirtation was definitely on purpose.   
Once they reached the elevator inside the tower Clarke had taken Lexa's hand and they were standing there comfortably waiting as the doors open Lexa snapped and pushed Clarke inside slamming the door behind her then pushing Clarke up against the wall. She found Clarke's lips and kissed her with passion that she has been holding since she kissed her before the mountain. She briefly stopped and gazed at Clarke seeing if this was okay, Clarke quickly pulled her back in and they again embraced; lips on lips and tongues dancing against each other. They heard the elevator stop at their floor and the separated as Clarke blushed and Lexa once again grabbed Clarkes hand leading her to Clarkes room.   
She opened the large wooden doors for Clarke and then stopped in the doorway, "I am going to change and if you want I will come back?" Lexa asked graceful as always.   
"Please" Clarke let out as she found her way to her chest of clothes and pulled out her night clothes, Lexa disappeared and Clarke slipped into a baggy shirt and underwear, she decided to not put pants on tonight.  
Lexa reappeared in the doorway in a shirt and loose shorts, "Hello Clarke" Lexa said gulping as she walked across the room the the bed. Clarke slipped into bed and Lexa did as well.   
Clarke grabbed her arm and pulled it around her, "I do want you Lexa, all of you. Just not yet, not completely." She said with a quick kiss to the lips as she snuggled closer.  
"I understand my sky princess, I am not going anywhere." Lexa said kissing clarke's forward and pulling her in tighter.   
As they drifted off to sleep together for the first time in almost a year Clarke didn't dream of the mountain or smell of the smell of burning flesh or hear the screams of the innocent, instead she dreamed of the great Heda, curled up on her balcony with her, sipping tea as Clarke sketched and Lexa wrote. Together and Happy. 


	8. Act of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are cornered and vulnerable. How will Lexa manage to stay loyal to her people and her dear skai prisa. 
> 
> I know it's been forever since and update but I had a lot of personal things going on as well as total writers block. I hope all you lovely humans enjoy remember comments/likes/follows are always appreciated and encouraged. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke was awoken with clanging of swords and yelling, Lexa was already sprung up and taking Clarke leading her to the corner of a room ready to protect her from anything that may be about to bust through the bedroom doors. At first Clarke thought this was a terrible dream however she was wrong, there was fighting going on out in the hallway and not sparring. Grunts and yells where coming from behind the door and she could here shouts of "she's in this room!" Just then the door flew open and 6 Azgeda warriors stalked in, they were slightly caught off guard to find the Heda here although the queen did mention that she felt that they may have been building quite the relationship, this would make capturing her even better.  
"Ai Heda. Ai kwon wants the girl not you" One of the warriors hissed out.  
"To harm her is to harm me. I will have all of your heads" Lexa snapped back, she couldn't let this happen again; Clarke could not be Costia, she couldn't lose her after just starting to get her back.   
"We have orders not to kill, your guards are just knocked out and the same will happen to you, for you will be feel the pain you felt years ago." The azgeda warriors stalked closer, Lexa knew that they were referring to Costia and tried to push the painful memory from her mind. Lexa then lunged at them a war cry escaping her throat, hoping Clarke would use what she learned to at least keep the traitors at bay until more help arrived.   
Lexa fought and she could feel her arms and legs being cut by their blades however she heard the screams of Clarke and as she turned around she was bashed on the head by a hilt of the sword, as she fell to the ground through her foggy sight she could see her dear Skai Prisa being carried off thrashing and fighting as hard as she could but it was now 6 v. 1 and Lexa had let someone else slip through her fingers again; someone that this time she could have saved.

Lexa's eyes groggily opened as the back of her head throbbed, the room was filled with her people all waiting for her command Indra was sitting next to her assisting her in getting up.  
"Clarke?" She asked hoping that one of them had caught them group before they slipped away. Indra shook her head no and Lexa could feel the tears swell in her eyes; tears of sadness and rage.  
"FIND THEM NOW! WAKE THE COUNSELORS ALL WILL BE PRESENT IN MY WAR ROOM IN 5 MINUTES! CLARKE IS TO BE FOUND AND SHE IS TO BE FOUND ALIVE! Indra send out our best warriors to retrieve Wanheda, only go as far as ice nation territory and then turn back. This is war!" Lexa stalked off as her head pounded and Indra started drilling out orders to create search parties and it was pivotal that Wanheda was found and he better be found alive. Indra dreaded the thought of Clarke being dead... she saw how hard it was after Costia it damn near killed Lexa but if Clarke was killed Lexa would be dead as well. 

Lexa stormed into the war room as the clan counselors rushed in all with looks of dire concern on their faces, they had all been abruptly awoken from their sleep, being told polis was under attack and Wanheda has been taken.   
"Heda" Luna spoke first being one of the closest to Lexa, even someone Lexa would consider a friend "what can my people do to help.." Before Lexa could answer Roan walks in dazed and obviously still half asleep, Lexa was at his throat with a dagger in moments.  
"Heda?!" Roan said with confusion "WHERE IS CLARKE" Lexa demanded not caring if her emotion showed, it was obvious to many the feelings between the two even if they couldn't see it themselves.   
"I don't know what you're talking about Heda, I swear it" Roan seemed sincere but Lexa didnt trust him or any azgeda for that matter  
"Guards lock him up until we get to the bottom of this and Wanheda is back in Polis where she belongs!" Lexa ordered as guards dragged Roan out, Lexa couldn't help but think please bring Clarke back to me, back to where she belongs, please bring her home.   
"I need all of you to send your fastest rider here out to your clans and have them keep a lookout for Clarke, she will be with 4-6 Azgeda and your people have the right to do anything they can to get Wanheda back. Kill if they must, but if they can keep them alive and bring them back to me. I will have them wishing for death once I get my hands on them! This was an act of war! Send your riders, get some rest, you will be summoned when we begin to plan our attack." With that the counselors rushed out of the room to spread the word and hopefully finding Clarke before she crossed into Ice Nation boundaries. 

*CLARKE*

Clarke was being dragged through the sleet legs dragging until they were outside of Polis she had been knocked out and was just beginning to come to. They were now tying her up onto the horse and beginning to ride off.  
"You will pay for this with your lives" Clarke seethed  
"Oh silly girl Kwin Nia will kill you, become commander of death then defeat the commander and become Heda of all clans."   
With that she was bashed on the head again and the passing trees all fogged out and went black again.

*LEXA*

Lexa was pacing the war room she wouldn't be able to rest until she ensured that Clarke was safe. Indra entered the room followed by many of her personal guard who had come to after the attack each taking a knee, however Taka was visibly upset and spoke first "I have failed you Heda." She said not being able to meet Lexa's eyes.   
"Rise. None of you have failed me, there was no way to suspect this. We were out numbered and they had more weapons and the act of surprise on their side. We must find Wanheda, we will not rest until she was found." She then dismissed them to search Polis to find anyone who had seen or heard anything, anything would help at this point. However Indra stayed behind as she eyed Heda the woman she had seen grow from a girl and blossom into being the fiercest commander their people had ever come to follow.   
"Heda.." Indra was hesitant which is rare but she knew how sensitive this conversation would be.  
"Speak openly Indra." Lexa said as she slumped onto her throne.   
"We must take precautions, we can not let all you have worked for go to waste over a girl, a girl who has fallen from the sky no less. Do not let this ruin you."  
"Indra you were with me when I received Costia's head, if you thought that was bad you will not be able to even imagine how I will be if the same is done with Clarke. I have lead these people longer and more peacefully then any commander before me and I have and will always put them first. I would not be a leader worth following without her. I know you all say love is weakness but Clarke is strength and Clarke gives me strength. Indra I need her..." Lexa looked down as tears began to drop from her eyes, Indra diverted her eyes.  
"sha heda" Indra said excusing herself and giving her commander the privacy to mourn, because Indra knew that if Clarke crossed into ice nation territory Nia would surely kill her on sight.  
Lexa finally allowed herself to mourn after a hectic morning, the sinking feeling in her chest was unavoidable and she could only hope that Clarke would get away, for if even a hair on Clarkes head was harmed she would burn ice nation to the ground. No matter what Nia will be hers this time and she will not allow her duty to her people to get in the way, she was going to give this woman the most painful death any have ever received.   
Lexa gathered herself then summoned for the counselors to be brought back to begin to discuss the war they would be encountering, Lexa's goal was to leave before sunset tonight.

*CLARKE*

They had stopped to allow the horses to rest for a bit and to get some food and water into themselves. Clarke was tied to a tree with her hands behind her back, she was being force fed and forced water.  
"Strict orders to bring you in perfect health." One of the girl warriors said. She had 3 long scars across her face and ice nation war paint.   
Clarke who was originally in a shirt and underwear was now wearing ice nation clothing, she felt disgusted to even look like them if it wasn't for her blonde hair and lack of war paint she could've easily been mistaken as one of them.  
"Perfect health to just kill me?" Clarke scoffed what a waste of resources even if it was on her that was just stupid.   
"Skai girl you are mistaken you see the commander will come for you, she has only looked at one other as she has looked at you. Instead of sending your head as a present your head will roll to her feet and in that breaking moment after taking your life our queen shall take hers." The warrior scoffed and left clarke freezing tied to the tree as they hurriedly finished their meal.   
"Well thats fucking stupid." Clarke said under her breathe.   
"You sky people have the weirdest words" Another warrior spoke back and then they began to pack up again, it was clear to clarke that they would be riding through the day and night to reach ice nation and stay out of the grasps of the warriors who were surely out trying to hunt them down.   
They forced Clarke back up on the horse and began riding off again trying to reach ice nation territory as fast as they could, they understood that if they didnt return with Clarke by morning tomorrow the queen would have their heads. 

*LEXA*

"You will all go directly to your people and send someone to collect your army, we will all meet outside of the sky people gates over on trikru territory, I already sent a messenger ahead to alert them we are coming and that war is coming quicker than planned. The sky people are our allies not our enemies, they will be treated as such. Our Wanheda is the leader of their people and we will respect them with the respect we give her. We will march to the border of ice nation territory where we will make camp then once all together and established we will bring war to the people of ice nation and we will get our Wanheda back" Lexa said as all the counselors rushed out except Luna. Lexa knew the boat people would unlikely fight in this war they are people of peace and they never interact with the wars going on, on the main land. Luna is one of the fiercest warriors Lexa knows, she ran away from the conclave and became leader of the boat people where she's been living out her life in peace, where she vowed to never kill again. Lexa knew that if Luna had stayed in the conclave there was a very high chance she would have won.   
"Luna I do not wish for you to feel obliged, our understanding still upholds that your people are peaceful and do not battle. All I ask is that you give them the option to join us, we will need all the numbers we can get."  
"My old friend I will stand with you in battle again. Wanheda has a soul pure and whole, a soul that has been undeniably attached to your own. I know I said I would never take another life but this is different. I know that if you lose her... we will lose you." Luna wrapped an arm around Lexa and she let her embrace her. This was very uncharacteristic of Lexa however right now they weren't Heda and leader of the boat kru they were Lexa and Luna old friends.   
"I can never thank you enough for this Luna." Lexa said and then Luna nodded leaving to send someone to give her people the option to fight but making it very clear it was an obligation.   
Lexa returned to her room and began to get ready for the long days ahead. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, then she felt the anger boiling within her again, her fist met the mirror and it crumbled under her fist as her hand was now bleeding. He guards rushed in and she ushered them out. All she could do was stare at her reflection in the shattered glass as tears once again overwhelmed her.  
She will get her Clarke back, even if it's the last thing she ever will do.


	9. Finding the Great Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may have some violent parts. If you are uncomfortable reading it and want the summary of what goes on so you don't get lost in later chapters feel free to message me and I have no problem sending you a summary.
> 
> Lexa is in shambles without Clarke and now that she has established a war will begin all grounders are beginning to gather to assist in retrieving their great Wanheda. The sky people are brought in on the happenings and a war is upon them. Lexa will die before letting Nia do to Clarke what was done with Costia.

Lexa began to prepare for the war that would shortly be beginning. She dressed herself in black leather pants, sheathing two daggers around each leg, she then placed on a form fitting black long sleeve form fitting top, with a leather thick fur lined jacket over that. She place her red sash across her body and then stood in front of the mirror as she intricately braided her hair. She never once allowed the thought of Clarke to stray from her mind; she was just beginning to earn back her trust and then she was ripped out of her grips again. Lexa finished with her hair and then got out her war paint, smearing the black paint across her eyes, her green piercing eyes staring back at her. On her way out of the room she sheathed two swords onto her back and one to her hip and waltzed out immediately Indra was by her side and her guard as well.   
"Many have volunteered for all Clans, even the boat clan had a show of 100 warriors offering their assistance." Indra informed her as they walked towards the gate where a crowed of at least 400 warriors were waiting for them to ride to Arkadia. When they all saw Lexa coming the crowd hushed as she mounted her strong, beautiful steed.   
"MY PEOPLE! TODAY WE RIDE TO GET OUR GREAT WANHEDA BACK! TO HARM HER IS TO HARM ME! JUS DREIN JUST DRAUN!" Lexa said holding a fist up in the air and turned her horse as she beginning to lead the warriors out the gates, the warriors all cried in unison cheering on their Lexa and the people staying back at Polis all assisted helping them get things together to bring on their journey. This battle would be bloody and Lexa knew it, she didn't care at this point who knew it. Love is not a weakness any longer, Clarke has made Lexa feel stronger than ever and she will finally bring down the sick woman who claims herself as a queen.   
After a day of riding and a couple of breaks for the horses and her warriors (however brief because the urgency to get to Clarke was obvious) they finally reached the clearing in front of Arcadia. In this clearing Lexa's breath hitched as she saw all the warriors ready to find her Clarke, if Clarke could just see this now she would fully understand how respected she is by her people, for she did something not even Lexa could manage to do and that was to slay the mountain; she did this with such grace as well. In the clearing there were easily over 2,000 warriors coming from all different clans each barring their clan marks and warriors cried when they saw their Heda break through the clearing. She raised her fist and cried back with them; and for the first time Lexa had some hope that they would get Clarke back alive.   
"MY PEOPLE WE SHALL INFORM THE SKY PEOPLE OF THIS TRAGEDY AND THEN THEY WILL RIDE WITH US TO RETRIEVE THEIR LEADER. WE TREAT THEM AS ONE OF OUR OWN... THEY ARE ONE OF OUR OWN. WANHEDA'S PEOPLE ARE OUR PEOPLE!" They all cheered again as Lexa road towards the gates with Indra and Taka by her side.   
"Open the gates! Open the gates!" She could hear Marcus yelling from behind the gate, to which the gates were immediately opened.   
Lexa was greeted with confused faces, Marcus had informed his people that he had been keeping in touch with Clarke, that she must be left be and that she was safe within Polis; this caused some unrest especially within the original 100 but with some convincing and many counsel meetings it was decided that if they were in the position Lexa was in they would have most likely left her people as well to save their own, regardless if they wanted to admit this or not.   
"Clarke?" Marcus asked as Abby appeared at his side glaring daggers through Lexa, where then Bellamy and Octavia approached with others.  
Lexa looked at the ground and Abby fell to her knees immediately fearing her dear daughter was dead.   
"She was taken by Nia, the ice nation leader. We stopped to retrieve any warriors you can spare and we ride off once you are prepared." Lexa then did something that made everyone gawk she got on her own knees and spoke directly to Abby "I know you do not trust me, I know you hate me but I promise you it will break me if anything happens to Clarke. I will get her back or die trying, you have my word."   
Abby looked up and for once didnt see the fierce commander but a young girl who was obviously hurting. They both stood up and Marcus immediately made the announcement to the growing crowd, "My people! Clarke has been stolen and today we march with the grounders to go get her! We fight as one! We be as one! We are under commander Lexa's order today and what she says we follow. Grab your weapons! Grab your gear! Today we are off to war!" Cheers erupted and Octavia stepped forward with Lincoln, both of their eyes trained on the ground knowing they had previously disobeyed orders which led to banishments.   
Lexa and Indra both stuck out their arms to which Lincoln and Indra grasped them, "your banishments have been lifted and I know Indra is missing one of the best seconds she has ever had" Lexa said eyeing Indra, Octavia gawked was Lexa joking right now?  
"The most hard headed warrior yes, which she will pay for in training from hell once this war is over." Indra said as they all released arms. Octavia beamed not even caring about the hell she was sure to endure if she could make it through.

Once all the sky people were packed up and gathered they were about 150 deep, nothing crazy but they had Abby coming along, which would be immensely useful in healing warrior with her advance medical knowledge. Marcus was however left behind to keep order and was sending out scouts to scout the forests around the area and send more people if needed (although the ones that remained werent warriors they would fight for their blonde hair, blue eyed leader). 

 

*CLARKE*

The sun was beginning to set and the air was because increasingly colder, her feet had gone numb and she could feel herself shivering, one of the warriors through a warm blanket around her shoulders, to which Clarke only glared at her but the small gesture was appreciated. Clarke was trying to not blindly hate these people because surely the hell Nia puts them through is terrifying but she could never understand why they wouldn't just leave or even overthrow her and let Roan take over.   
"We are approaching the borders sky princess. Once inside we will be meted at a camp that is set up with all our warriors and our queen, for there is where we will have the battle, the battle that will end your life and the commanders." This man was obviously as fucked up as the queen.   
However, what he said was not untrue, within a couple hours they were entering a large camp that held easily 3,000 warriors, there were tents and warriors stretched as far as her eye could see. She knew Azgeda was the largest nation by a lot but she would never assume by this much; however she also knew it was a nation of warriors so this would most likely be a majority of the azgeda people, if not almost all of them.   
Cheering erupted when the warriors brought Clarke in on the horse and Clarke then sat up a little straighter and glared at them all, within the vast sea of people she caught the eyes of those who looked like they felt bad or even hurt by the sight of her being trapped here. They continued to walk through group of people until they reached a massive tent that was highly guarded and she knew that Nia was behind that flap. Clarke was dragged off the horse and then marched inside and to meet her eyes was the most sickeningly beautiful and yet evil woman she had ever seen.   
Nia had glistening cheek bones and a jaw line that could cut ice, her piercing blue eyes put Clarke's to shame where within Clarke's you found the ocean within' Nia's you found coldness and death. Her long black hair flowing to her waist with intricate braids throughout them and resting upon her head to Clarke's horror was a crown made of bones and diamonds.   
Nia stood and the warriors shoved Clarke to her knees to bow in front of their queen.   
"Allow her up." The words slithered out of Nia's mouth to which Clarke quickly was back up on her feet, wishing she had her daggers with her to throw one directly through her heart.  
"So you are the all mighty Wanheda... I thought you'd be a little bit bigger. I could see though why Lexa is so fond of you, her new little play thing." Nia hissed out as she now began to circle Clarke looking her up and down.   
"Aren't you going to kill me already!" Clarke taunted hoping she would get close enough so Clarke could just get her hands on her for a minute.  
"Oh no silly girl, that moment will be saved for when precious Lexa is here. Then you will both fall together, I thought that was a nice change up of things because I wished that I could've seen her face when she received Costia's head but this time I will be there to see her, see your head roll." And with that she left out a bone chilling laugh. Clarke lost and lunged at her but was quickly knocked down.   
Nia was now standing above her as she was being held to the ground and then with that one stomp to the face and she was out cold again.   
This time when Clarke awoke she was tied to a pole by the front entrance of the camp, she was obviously placed here to taunt Lexa, to make a move before she could figure anything out. 

*LEXA*

They all marched in unison even though they all felt their spirits growing tired they continued on until they reached the border. They would make camp here for the night and send scouts forward to figure out what to expect ahead, then when morning came war would come with it. Her warriors needed to rest though, after a long day and a half trek they would need to regain their energy before the fight could ensue or it would be a sure loss. Tents began to pop up, food and water began to be handed around and fires began to be lit. It was unbearably cold however Lexa's will to retrieve her precious sky prisa was keep a fire within her alive.  
The night grew on and eventually the camp became silent those who were sleeping and the few who stayed up and wocurtuld rotate with others to keep watch of the borders of the camp then they heard it a blood curtailing scream which shot everyone awake and outside of their tents, they then heard the horse hooves of the scouts riding back into camp screaming for Heda; Lexa ran forward assuming the worse.  
"They have her. They have her tied up in front of their camp taunting us. They must also have scouts out, we spotted none but when we got close thats when they began to beat her. She was holding up and then the queen came out, glared in our direction ripped off her coat and shirt and then began to whip her. We got back as fast as we could. I don't know how much longer she will hold out." The screams continued and Lexa held in the tears that were fighting at the edges of her eyes as she could hear Clarke being tortured.. and then she heard it Clarke screeched and not just any scream but one for Lexa, she screamed Lexa's name and thats what pushed her over the edge she immediately mounted her horse and all the warriors followed closely Lexa demanded Abby to be waiting in the trees to assist with Clarkes wounds once they got her out of there safely and they were all off, war screams screeching through the air.   
Nia wanted a fight, and now Lexa would gladly bring her one, the one to end her life. 

*CLARKE*  
Clarke bit her lip as another scream escaped her lips as she the whip met her bare skin again. She was sweating and her arms no longer able to hold her up nor he legs she was just limp on the pole shaking, as tears streamed down her face. Nia cackled away as she circled around and came face to face with Clarke holding her face up between her two fingers.  
"Oh great Wanheda...." She cackled before she could let out another word Clarke spit in her face. This caused Clarke's face to be met with a solid fist, which made her eye sight blurry but she knew she had to stay up.  
Thats when she heard the horse hooves and the war cries coming through the trees as Lexa's massive army breeched the clearing and Clarke glared at Nia.  
"You're fucked." Clarke said smugness in her throat she had no room to be smug but at this point all she could do was piss off Nia and throw off her game, 

"Let her go!" She heard Lexa order as the two armies now begin to grow increasingly closer together leaving only a few hundred feet between them, Clarke and Nia being at the dead center.  
"Oh dear commander what a pity it is that you'll yet again lose another one. When will you stop being a silly girl and putting others in danger to fulfill your needs?" Nia hissed as she once again began to circle Clarke with her whip. Lexa knew she couldn't be rash Nia was too close to Clarke and could easily kill her she needed to draw her away. Just then the whip once again cracked against Clarkes back and a scream escaped her lips, she could feel hot sticky blood running down her back and she was fighting the will to stay awake.   
"You and me NIa. A battle to the death." Lexa said stepping forward knowing challenging her was the only way to get her away from Clarkes side.  
"Lexa...." Indra tried to interrupt she understood Lexa's need to get Clarke back I mean she just started a full on war over her but to completely risk her life in a probable death, we all knew that Nia wouldn't play fair.   
"No Indra, without her... if I lose her I would be no leader anyone could have I would lose myself." Lexa said unsheathing her two swords as Nia unsheathed one sword and held her whip with Clarke blood dripping from it into the snow.   
They began to approach each other until they were only 10 feet away.  
"Save her! JUS DREIN JUST DRAUN ON TO WAR!" Lexa screamed as she lunged toward Nia. 

The war has begun.


	10. Who will fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice queen and heda finally face off as the warriors collide around them. Who will survive the war? Who will survive the battle to the death? 
> 
>  
> 
> SIdenote: There will be a time hop in the near future.

Lexa stalked Nia like prey as they both continued to circle each other. Lexa was trying to keep her eyes on Nia while also keeping her eyes on Clarke who had been blocked from her vision by all the fighting going on. She knew that Taka and Indra would immediately find Clarke and aid her; as much as she wanted to turn her back to Nia she knew that this was the battle she must face, she hoped that she wasn't making the wrong choice.  
"Pity another one of you whores is about to die to" Nia snarled as she snapped the whip in Lexa's direction, however Lexa jumped out of the way just in time.  
Lexa didnt waste any more time and lunged at Nia before she could snap at her with the whip again; Lexa knew if she got that damn whip away from her the fight would even out a hell of a lot more. She could hear the clanging of swords and the shots of guns from the sky people (praying they were hitting the correct grounders).  
"You can stop this Nia. No more blood has to be shed!" Lexa said knowing it wouldn't make a difference but hoping.  
"You are such a silly little child. You have no right to be leading these people. You let a silly girl fall from the sky cloud your judgment and once again I will have the pleasure of taking someone else's life that meant something to you, then I will slowly take your own." Nia exclaimed.  
Nia let out a deep cackle and cracked her whip across Lexa's arm forcing her to drop one of her swords, Lexa immediately unsheathed her other one and attacked.  
The closer she got the more she could feel the whip cracking against her, pushing the immense pain from her mind as she saw the terror fill Nia's eyes. Lexa knew that she could defeat her once she got close enough, she was trained to kill since she was a child. Nia always hid behind the battle lines, her people always fought for her and this realization was now clicking within Nia's mind. Lexa finally got close enough to where she could reach her with her sword, at that point Nia realizing the whip was now useless unsheathed her own just in time for Lexa's to clang beneath it.  
Lexa continued to advance on her not giving her time to process what was happening, within four strikes Nia's sword fell to her feet.  
"ENOUGH!" Lexa yelled out kicking Nia to her knees.  
Lexa's voice echoed out around her and it seemed to permeate everyones minds and everyone froze and looked.  
"What are you doing fools?! KILL HER!" Nia yelled from the ground at near by Azgeda warriors.  
"Look! Your queen who you are all fighting for and losing your lives for, this is what she has to show you. She is weak and she's willing to have you die at my hand if it means that you're going to save her."  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Nia yelled, yet still no one moved.  
Then something happened that Lexa had no expectation for, one by one Azgeda warriors were dropping to their knees, bowing to Lexa, showing her their surrender. They knew their queen had fallen. Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye, her beautiful Clarke laying on the floor with Abby running from the trees and Indra, Octavia and Taka protecting her body from the 15 Azgeda warriors that had them surrounded, who were no all on their knees.  
"IF SHE DIES YOU WILL DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH." Lexa said before ordering her guards to shackle the queen and her top commanders. She then immediately rushed to Clarkes side. She put her head to her chest and could hear the shallow heart beat and her broken breathes.  
Abby was shortly by her side and immediately tending to her wounds, she put a mask over Clarke's face that she quickly explained was oxygen to help her.  
"Lexa I need to bring her back to Arkadia now!" Abby said tears swelling in her eyes.  
They immediately moved Clarke to a body board, to which she let out a shallow moan. "My Clarke it will be okay, we will fix this, keep fighting." Lexa whispered int her ear although she was sure it was loud enough to were the people surrounding her could be heard.  
"MY PEOPLE THIS WAR IS OVER. NIA HAS FALLEN. I WILL SEND FOR YOUR AMBASSADORS WHEN WANHEDA HAS AWOKEN AND WE WILL MEET IN POLIS. JUS DREIN JUS DRAUN. YOUR AZGEDA BROTHERS AND SISTERS HAVE SURRENDERED AND BOWED BEFORE YOUR HEDA. HELP EACHOTHER, ASSIST THE HURT, BURN THE DEAD." With that Lexa turned her back to have her ambassadors sort it out and then they immediately left to rush back to Arkadia, a hard trek which was about to feel so much longer than it even was. Lexa was trying her best to block the fact that she may lose Clarke out of her mind, losing her would mean losing herself. 

The trek felt like it last weeks when it only lasted a day, Abby was continuously poking and prodding at Clarke with things Lexa had no idea of. Lexa never once left her side, they were moving at a slower place than Lexa wished but she knew that they must keep Clarke as steady and still as possible because Abby had expressed her immense loss of blood and high probability of infection. Once they saw the gates of Arkadia their pace quickened slightly, the warriors that had went with them began setting up tents outside of the gates.  
"OPEN THE GATES" Abby screamed as they quickly began to open the Sky Crew and some grounders including Lexa, Indra and Taka rushed through. They immediately went to med bay.  
"I can't have all you people in here I need only the essentials Im sorry Lexa you guys may wait out here but you can't come in until I'm done." Abby explained as they rushed through the door. Lexa didnt protest she just put up her arm stopping Indra from protesting and they took up camp outside of the medical door, not allowing anyone else in that wasn't absolutely essential.  
Lexa slumped against the wall, exhausted with all that had unfolded in the past 48 hours and praying to every past commander to please leave Clarke's spirit here on Earth with her.  
What felt like hours later Abby came out told Lexa that she could come in. Clarke was laying in a medical bed with bandages wrapped around her entire torso and upper arms, she looked so pale and her breathe slowly rose and fell.  
"She's stable but she's not out of the woods. She required two blood transfusions, multiple stitches and is currently under heavy sedations and pain medication. You're welcome to stay here with here as long as you need. Thank you for saving my daughter Heda." Then Abby did something that made Lexa take a step back, she bowed to her, she bowed her head and got down onto one knee.  
Lexa immediately fell to her knees and brought her into an embrace (something Abby never would have expected) "No thank you abby for saving her." They both got to their feet.  
"I need to wash up, Im going to get some food and bring it back, please let your people know they are welcome within the walls and we have food and water if they need anything. They are welcome to it, what is ours is theirs."  
"Our people Abbey, you are all my people now. Thank you I will let them know."  
They both nodded at each other as Abbey left and Lexa pulled up a chair next to Clarke's bed, all she wanted to do was hold her and tell her it will all be okay, that their people will finally be able to find peace; but Clarke looked too fragile to even touch so she just sat near and watched the rise and fall of Clarke's chest.  
Lexa heard the door creep open behind her and Indra walked in with a small bow to Lexa and continued to her side.  
"Your people have been fed and are resting, you should do the same, I see the food Abbey dropped off 5 hours ago has still not been touched and you haven't slept in days. Let me sit with you Heda, I will watch her while you rest. I promise to wake you if anything changes." Lexa trusted Indra with her life and she knew she was right, Lexa needed some rest and food or else she wouldn't be here when Clarke wakes up.  
"Anything Indra, even if she stirs or makes a face. The slightest thing you wake me." Lexa commanded in her stoic commander voice that Clarke seemed to always see right through. Lexa then quickly ate the food Abbey had brought her hours again and gulped down the glass of water along with it. She then readjusted herself in the chair and allowed herself to drift off to sleep where she dreamed of Clarke, of them being together and happy; no wars and peace. 

Lexa woke to a cough and when she opened her eyes she was met with blue eyes that reminded her of the clear ocean waters, that made Lexa think that she would have to bring Clarke to the ocean when she was well enough she would love it there... that is if Clarke would allow it.  
"Indra get Abbey!" Lexa ordered as Indra rushed out and Lexa was immediately at Clarkes side holding a cup of water to her lips and hushing her. "Shh don't talk or move until your mom gets here to check you out. You're safe now, I promise to never let you out of my site again. I will protect you better, please forgive me Clarke."  
Clarke took a small sip and winced in pain just as Abbey was rushing in and by her side again.  
"Hey baby, don't move okay. You're going to be just fine, that bitch really put you through a beating. We have a long road of healing ahead but you'll be just fine." Abbey held her hand opposite of Lexa, slightly glancing down at their intertwined fingers. She would have to talk about this with Clarke at a later time and see what she really was up to with the commander over the past month.  
"Mom it hurts" Clarke was able to squeeze out. Lexa looked to Clarke with fear in her eyes, Abbey could sense that it hurt Lexa that Clarke was hurting and she was sure it hurt her even more knowing that hurt was because of her friendship... or relationship whatever it was with the commander.  
"Okay honey let me get you something for that, I'm going to refill you IV and then this will probably knock you out for the rest of the day. Rest well honey." Abbey said as she went to one of the medical cabinets and filled a syringe to inject more pain medicine into the IVs. Clarke was asleep again moments later, still clutching the commanders hand.  
"It's a good sign that she woke up, the more she sleeps the faster her body will heal. She's going to pull through Commander, it just may be a few days before she is on her feet again, I know you have someone that you need to deal with and I don't know if it is necessary for you to wait on Clarke to handle them." Abbey said obviously eluding to the fact that Nia was currently imprisoned in their jail, the ice nation had been left without a leader and she was sure all the ambassadors were confused as to why their commander hadn't arrived with them.  
"I promised I wouldn't let her out of my sight again, I would protect her better this time. I will stay until she is well enough to travel again." Lexa expressed to Abbey, knowing that her presences here may be putting a strain on the coalition but there was no longer no wars on the horizon, worse comes to worse she would send for the ambassadors and she would have them come here to meet.  
"Okay Commander. Please get me if you need anything or if she wakes again, I'll be back shortly to check up on her.. and commander some of her friends have been wanting to stop in and visit and you are about to have a very pissed off Raven on your hands if you continue to have your scary looking guards at the door not allowing anyone in." Abbey said jokingly but obviously with a serious undertone.  
Lexa remembered Raven, the girl with the bird name that made everything go boom and she knew that Clarke had other friends apart of the 100 that she was sure wanted to comfort her at this time. Lexa also was in dire need of a shower and to discuss the steps she would take in the coming days.  
"I understand Abbey please inform her friends I will keep a guard at the door for Clarke's safety but they can come and go as they please Jak and Taka may look scary but they are both nice people. I will go and tend to some needs and then I will be back to sit with Clarke at dinner time. Thank you for everything." Not even a second after Abbey walked out a girl with dark hair, and a small frame with a limp busted through the doors.  
"My turn big bad commander. Now get out so I can sit with her." Lexa knew this had to be Raven and she just smirked.  
"Sha Raven" Lexa said before exiting and as she walked down the halls she could hear Raven ranting on about how she would blow Nia's limps right off her body and that she needed to get better quick and not be so lazy. Lexa knew this must be as hard for Clarke's friends to see her like this as it is for her. 

Lexa went outside, happy to be outside of that metal box and continued to walk past the gates where part of her army had stayed and built camp until Lexa proclaimed what would be done with Nia and her generals.  
"Indra please call for my fastest messengers I need them to give a message to each clan ambassador. Inform them the great wanheda lives and is being treated by her people. That we will be on the move in 3 days time (hopefully with Clarke but Lexa knew she couldn't stay longer than that) and that the way to end Nia's life will be decided on then. Inform them a peaceful era is now upon our people. In the next week we will find a new azgeda leader and other arrangements that must be made. Indra, you will lead in my stead for the next 4 days and your word is my own." Indra nodded and was off along with the other messengers.  
After Indra exited Lexa entered the tent her people had set up for her and readied a bath for herself. Slipping out of the clothes she'd been in for 2 days now and happy to rid herself of, as she entered the warm water it turned murky under her touch. She slowly settled into the tub and washed her face removing the last reminiscence of war paint and the horrible days that were now behind her. In that moment she allowed herself to release and cry, the first time she has cried since Costia's soul left her body. She cried for Clarke and the pain and terror she had to endear, she cried for her people that had lost their lives in battle and wouldn't be returning home to their families although they died an honorable death and she cried for herself; she had promised herself she wouldn't love again and yet she found herself falling in love with this beautiful, brave women. Lexa was aware that this next week would show as to whether her people would finally live in peace or never know a life without war.

After Lexa was finished with her bath and changed, hair freshly braided she returned back to the med bay where Clarke was still asleep. She found a jug of water, 2 glasses and food waiting for her along with a note from Abbey,  
Commander,  
Hope you got some much needed rest. If anything changes please send Jak or Taka to retrieve me I informed them of where they could find me. If Clarke wakes and isn't in too much pain have her drink water and eat a little. Thank you for watching over my girl.  
Abbey 

Lexa couldn't help but smile, she knew the skai kru weren't here number one fans but she was happy Abbey was starting to be able to see past, past decisions and understand the decisions it took to lead; she was also happy that she was grasping the care Lexa had for her daughter without having to say it out loud. Just then Clarke began to stir and Lexa was immediately up at her side.   
"Are you in pain? Should I get Abbey?" Lexa began shooting off questions, Clarke just squeezed her hand. Lexa helped her drink some sips of water and Clarke propped herself up on some pillows wincing in pain.  
"Hey" She managed to get out, her vocal cords sore from screaming  
"Hello princess" Lexa replied squeezing her hand "Should I get your mom?"  
Clarke shook her head, "No, I just want you here with me right now."  
"Okay I can do that." Lexa replied pulling her chair closer to the bed and continued to hold her hand, tracing different designs on the back of Clarkes hand with her thumb as she got lost in her ocean eyes.


	11. Reckoning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME. I know Im probably the most unreliable writer when it comes to posting on a timely manner and I prob won't get any better but keep the messages/comments/follows/kudos coming. I love hearing from you guys and interacting. I will do my best to do better at posting. I may also be starting another 100 fanfic soon since Ive recently had another story going on in my mind that I want to share, although I will continue to sporadically post on this one until I find a good spot to wrap it up.
> 
> Clarke begins her long recovery, which she continually pushes the boundaries on. Lexa struggles with her feelings about Clarke.

As the the next three days passed Clarke's strength began to grow but everyone knew it would be a long way before she was back to normal... if she could ever get back to normal. The abuse she had endured was unbelievably trying on her both physically and mentally. Lexa had not left her side for long periods of time since they had arrived back. Clarke was now able to sit up and bed and start to eat and drink more regularly. She was also able to walk around her room some with the assistance of Lexa and her friends. However, she was constantly reminded by Abby to not push the healing process, Clarke knew the more she rested the faster she would get better but she as becoming completely stir crazy.   
As the sun rose on the third day, the day that Lexa had to return to Polis she walked into Clarkes room hair braided, war paint on and dressed in her full on commander attire. Clarkes breathe stuck in her throat for a moment, she found it so hard to believe that she wanted to kill this beautiful woman at one point.   
"Goodmorning Clarke. As you know today is the day I must return to Polis." Lexa said taking her normal seat next to Clarke grasping her hand in her own.   
"I know I wish you could stay until I could come along... Im going to miss you. I sleep better with you here with me." Clarke glanced down not being able to meet Lexa's strong eye contact; admitting this out loud she felt weak. Ever since Lexa rescued her they haven't necessarily talked about what they "were" at this point. She knew they were something more than friends but she just didnt know how Lexa felt about it... was it possible for them to actually pursue something real.  
"About that, I have spoken with your mother and with the help of Raven and Monty we have made you a little buggy that if you wanted to return to Polis with me it would be dragged behind some horses. It's been padded with many furs and pillows however it still may not be the most comfortable ride and may cause you some pain..." Lexa said Clarke could see she was strained about inviting her along. She knew that Lexa wanted her to come but also feared for her health and safety. "Your mother also would come within two weeks time to check on your progress, however our top healers will be looking after you until her arrival."   
"I would like to come along... I need to see her again." Lexa nodded knowing she was talking about Nia and chills ran up her spine. Lexa is still struggling every day with the face that she let this happen to Clarke that she let someone steal her away from her and torture her.   
"Then you will be prepared for transportation soon and we will be on our way. Your friends are at the door to say goodbye until they see you again so I will give you space, I will return when it's time to leave." She then got up, leaned down and kissed Clarke on the forehead and got up. It was still unbelievable to Clarke that Lexa had the most unbelievable hearing.

Raven busted past the commander followed closely by Octavia, Monty, Bellamy and Lincoln.   
"So the sky princess is going off to live happily ever after with the grounder queen huh?" Raven joked plopping down next to Clarke on the bed as Bellamy took the seat Lexa was jus in and everyone else hovered around.  
"Very funny Raven. I hope your ass is coming with my mother to visit in two weeks. Maybe we can find you someone, so I can make fun of you for it." Clarke said shoving her off the bed. "Im assuming you and Lincoln will be coming back with me?" Clarke asked looking at Octavia.   
"Sha. Lincoln is no longer banned and I will be Indra's second again. So you won't be getting rid of us anytime soon."   
"I'll be coming in two weeks too, gotta make sure my grounder sis over here isn't raising hell and getting all of us killed for being so crazy." Bellamy joked, but Clarke could see it was hard for him to be left behind.   
"Don't worry I'll keep my eye on her." Clarke reassured him.  
'Yeah if you can keep your eyes off Lexa for long enough." Raven joked again, this time scooting out of the way of a weak jab coming her way.   
The next couple hours passed of them just talking about Clarke's progress, joking with each other about relationships, gossiping about their people and the grounders. After a couple more hours passed there was a slight knock on the door, Lexa and Abby walked in. "It's time to change your bandages and get going." Abby said motioning for the guests to give Clarke privacy since she had to completely strip down for the painful process of cleaning her wounds and redressing them. Lexa had been there for every single change and has soothed clarke and allowed herself to be Clarke's human stress ball.   
Clarke winced and moaned through the whole process, it wasn't as painful as the first few times but it still burned like hell. She no longer cried out but she still felt the sting of tears in her eyes, Lexa comforting her and reminding her to stay strong and letting her know when they were almost done. When they finished they brought over a wheel chair, which Clarke looked at in disgust.   
"No Clarke you need every ounce of strength for this trip. Now sit your bottom down." Lexa demanded and Clarke did as she was told knowing she was right and honestly knowing she didnt have the energy to walk after her bandages had been changed. Abby went to push her but Lexa grabbed on first, Abby nodded to Lexa knowingly and they walked out together toward the gates where the grounders were waiting for the trip back home.   
A large portion of the sky crew were there to say bye and see ya laters and wish Clarke safe travels and some even said goodbye to a few grounder acquaintances they made over the past few days spent with each other.   
Clarke smiled when she saw the carriage that would be carrying her, it had a tarp ontop to block from the chill of the wind, and was stuffed with the most beautiful furs and biggest pillows, it would most likely be more comfortable than the hospital bed she just spent days in, it was strapped to the back of Dax's horse which she smiled at because she had grown fond of him and to the back of another grounders horse who she had seen around but never really spoke to. She went to get up from the wheel chair and Lexa scooped her up in her arms first and to say Clarke wasn't shocked would be a complete lie.   
"Commander..." Clarke began in a hushed tone but Lexa stopped her and whispered back.   
"Clarke you need to save your energy and no other hands will be wrapped around your body like this." With that Clarke let a soft laugh and Lexa smirked, gingerly placing her into the carriage. Clarke was correct the carriage was extremely comfortable and warm and cozy.   
Abby hopped up and gave her a hug and kiss on the temple, "Be safe. If you need us please send for me and I will be there. If not I will see you in two weeks, stay strong." 

With that Lexa was mounted on her horse which would ride right next to Clarke's carriage and they were off, Clark motioned her to take her place at the front and Lexa waved her off "Rest my queen." Lexa let out before she could even think and immediately the eyes of many prying grounders were on her.   
"Sha Heda." Clarke replied sarcastically as her heart fluttered at the thought of Lexa's comment. After a couple hours of riding Clarke allowed herself to drift off to sleep, which is how the trip predominately went for her. They rode briskly but steadily as to not disturb Clarke and would continue to ride on late through the night to get to Polis without stopping. This would heighten the safety for Clarke and also Nia was overdue for being dealt with, she is damn lucky that Clarke survived. 

After hours and hours of riding they finally arrived to Polis as the dark sky was beginning to lighten to motion a new day. People were still at the gate waiting to greet their fearless commander and wanheda however Lexa sent someone ahead to silence them as to not wake Clarke from her sleep. Lexa knew she needed every ounce of rest she could get before having to face Nia tomorrow during her trial. Lexa dismounted and motioned for Dax to pick Clarke up, as much as Lexa wanted to she was exhausted and feared she would misstep and hurt Clarke. Dex followed Lexa up to her room where she laid Clarke in Lexa's bed and went to go get the healers to change her bandages before she could rest again. Water and food was on the table and Lexa stripped down to a new set of underwear and big tshirt after quickly bathing. She then woke Clarke to eat and drink some before the healers arrived.  
"Clarke... my queen wake up and eat."   
Clarke moaned in her sleep as she stretched and opened her eyes slightly confused about her surroundings.  
"You slept well huh?" Lexa joked and handed her a plate of food and water.  
"Sha heda." Clarke replied. The pain meds also helped that her mom had given her before the trip they pretty much knocked her out and on their brief breaks she took more so she would feel the awake of the wheels banging over roots and rocks. "Thank you for the carriage. I wanted to be here with you."  
"Of course. I wanted you here with me too. I didnt want you out of my sight, I will keep you safe here. I will keep you safe always." Lexa then leaned in and place a gentle kiss on Clarkes lips. "Now eat the healers will be in shortly and then we will rest again before the trials begin tomorrow. The other clan leaders arrived yesterday and are prepared.. some even eager to begin this trial." Clarkes face went pale....  
"Im afraid to see her." Clarke's eyes began to swell with tears at the thought of having to be that close to NIa again, she has tried her hardest to be brave but she never wanted to see the terrible woman again.   
"Clarke...." Lexa held her as she wept, she brushed her tears away "I will never let anyone hurt you again and tomorrow you will get your justice and you will never have to fear her again. I will end her life tomorrow. I promise you that." There was a slight knock on the door and Lexa quickly straightened herself up and Clarke collected herself.  
"Enter"   
In came the healers with herbs and bandages, since there were four of them they took a fraction of the time only one Abby could do although it was still painful it was brief. They then gave clarke a tea to drink that would help with infection and pain and left Lexa and Clarke again.  
Lexa crawled into bed next to Clarke who had just finished her tea and was again drifting off to sleep.   
"Rest well my queen." Lexa said gingerly kissing her and enveloping her in a soft cuddle as they both drifted off to sleep and their breathing mirrored each other. 

The sun was beating through the balcony doors and Lexa and Clarke stirred awake at the sound of knocking at the door.  
"Enter" Lexa said as she created distance between her and Clarke.

"Hello old friend." Luna greeted them with a smile. "I am so happy to see both of your faces here... alive and well."   
"Hello my friend, as we are to see you." Lexa replied getting up and throwing on some loose pants and hugging her oldest friend.   
"So its time for you two to ready yourselves the trial is beginning soon and I apparently was the only brave soul they thought they could send down here to wake you after your long and trying travels." Luna joked, although its probably true because Lexa was seething when the knock first echoed around her room.  
"This is true."  
"I will leave you guys be, when you are done please join us in the throne room. The healers are here to change the bandages as well, and they also brought that chair with wheels you asked to be made for Wanheda's transportation."   
"Thank you Luna."   
And with that she was gone. The healers entered and quickly gave clarke a sponge bath and changed the bandages while Lexa was preparing herself as well as laying out clothes for Clarke to wear. Clarke had been surviving in large pants and shirts as to not irritate her wounds but today she needed to look more presentable.   
Lexa squeezed into skin tight leather pants and black top, which she then placed her furs over and her commander wear. After the braided her hair into intricate braids and placing on her war paint. She fastened her sword to her back, sheathed her many daggers to her waist and thighs and placing her throwing blades into her boots and sleeves. A sneaky assassin from azgeda taught her the blade tricks that had come in handy multiple times.   
She then helped clarke get ready she picked out a loose fitting, beautiful black dress with red stitching that would show her status as Wanheda and also as the commanders... Clarke didnt necessarily know this but all the other grounders in the room would. She then placed beautiful white furs around and intricately braided her long blonde hair. Lexa's breathe hitched in her throat as she looked Clarke over.... she was absolutely stunning,   
"Do I look a little less broken?" Clarke joked.  
"You look beautiful as always." Lexa said placing a kiss on Clarkes lips. She then went and got the make shift wheelchair which Clarke looked at with disgust.  
"No. I am not letting that ice bitch see me broken and weak."   
"Clarke this isn't negotiable."  
"Oh for sure it is."  
"You need to rest and you can't make it all the way to the throne room and I can't carry in because... well"  
"I know you can't carry me in it would look as though you are serving me... How about we compromise, I will ride in the chair till the hall of the throne room then I walk in on my own legs and take my own seat."   
"If it means you will at least ride up there then yes we can do that."   
Clarke smiled feeling like she won but knowing that Lexa was probably aware of this outcome before she even introduced the idea of the chair.   
"Thank you for having this made for me though." Clarke said squeezing Lexa's hand as she slowly lowered herself into the chair with Lexa's assistance.  
Lexa pushed Clarke to just a couple doors down from the throne room and then assisted her up, she went to help her walk but Clarke shook her off.   
"I need to do this Lex... I need to show her I am not weak." Lexa nodded understanding and was so proud of her, knowing that this day would be a hard and dark one.   
They entered the throne room where all the mutter stopped and everyone stood to give their Heda their full attention. In a slow steady fashion Clarke and Lexa walked in heads held high. Lexa could see the lingering looks on Clarke and they knew it wasn't just because they knew she was badly injured but also because of how stunning she looked.   
As they both got to their seats Lexa motioned for everyone to sit, Clarke was immediately to her right side, this way she could be closest to her incase anything happened and she could also support her as best she could when the trial started.   
"Thank you for coming today. As we know Nia has broken the treaty and turned against the coalition, I have forgiven those who surrendered and bowed to me. Retributions will be paid and Nia will pay her price. As you all know Klarke Kom Skai Cru and our Wanheda was tortured by Nia, this going directly against the orders I have given. To hurt her is to hurt me." The eyes in the room grew and Clarke looked sideways at Lexa in shock, this was Lexa's way of announcing Clarke was hers and if she was harmed any further there would be hell to play. Lexa could admit she definitely wasn't planning on saying that but all these lingering looks on Clarke had to stop, she could feel the jealousy in the pit of her stomach and it kinda just popped out.  
"Bring in the traitor!" Lexa ordered. She squeezed Clarkes hand under the table they were sitting at and clarke squeezed back, Lexa could feel Clarke's nervous cold sweats as Queen Nia waltzed into the trial looking bitter as ever. Shackles were placed around her neck, wrists, and ankles and all connected to one large chain that was being held by the prison keeper.  
"Queen Nia today you know why you are here. You will be punished for the torturing of Clarke Kom Skai Cru, Wanheda and you will meet your death today. Do you have any last words before the punishment is decided?"   
Nia snarled staring Clarke directly in her eyes, "You think by killing me you are safe? You are wrong silly girl who fell from the sky the people loyal to me will never rest until you are..."   
"EM PLENI" Lexa shut her up. "You will not threaten her, you have lost your people have bowed to me and the ones that were foolishly loyal are all dead, rotting to be eaten by animals and their souls trapped forever." Lexa could feel Clarke shaking under the table but her face was cold and emotionless."Wanheda it is your choice as the punishment that will be dealt to her..."   
Clarke just continued to stare into Nia's eyes, trying to find the words to say. She didnt know that she would decide her fate, finally after what felt like eternity but was only a few moments with all eyes on her she spoke, "I should have you whipped and stripped the way you did to me, in the freezing cold snow unable to feel a thing, screaming out for someone to come knowing no one will. I should have you cut and tortured. However, then I would only be as horrid as you. The punishment I choose is a single slit to her throat... made by Heda."   
Heda nodded, although argument arose that the punishment needed to be more severe, that she deserved more and Lexa raised her hand silencing them. "Wanheda has spoken and her punishment is what it will be. Let Wanheda's wisdom today lead the way. This death will signify the start of an era of peace, for hate and torture will not respond with hate and torture." With that Heda stood and stalked across the room she pushed her down to her knees and stared into Clarkes eyes, hoping this would bring her at least some peace.   
"One more thing..." Clarke quickly spoke up and Nia stared at her defeat in her eyes and the ice bitch finally looked helpless and scared. "Her head will be sent back to ice nation as a reminder who they are ruled by now." Lexa let out a small smirk knowing this was a little present to her after the ice nation had sent her Costia's head. She would thank Clarke for this in the privacy of their room.   
"She wanheda" and with a single motion Lexa swiftly slit Nia's throat and let her limp body fall to the ground and the blood began to pool. She saw Clarke looking down at her hands now and knew that this was all overwhelming for her. She then took an axe from a guard standing by the door and completely removed her head, placing it into the same guards hands 'Place this in a box and give it to our fastest messenger to bring to ice nation." Lexa demanded.   
"Someone clean this mess up. This trial is over with. Justice has been served and we will feast tonight in celebration of the peace that is upon us.   
With that she led Clarke out of the throne room, shielding her the best she could from the body and placed her into her wheelchair in her body where she saw her shoulds shake and pushed the sobbing Clarke back to their room. Where she placed Clarke and the bed with her and allowed her to sob, letting out all her fear, hate and anxiety about today bleed into her own being.   
They would have peace. They would survive this.


End file.
